


The Omega Rough

by Chibikiki



Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Failed smut, Fluff and Smut, I'm Not Ashamed, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Kim Joonmyun | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Near Death Experiences, Smitten, Smitten Wonshik af, Soft Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Sorry Not Sorry, cute af, shy Taekwoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibikiki/pseuds/Chibikiki
Summary: Taekwoon is a young, slender and stone looking omega with a cold attire as many people would say. But the truth is different, he is shy and full of fears. Fears that come one day true, his pack abounded him, kicked him out. Wounded he found himself in a clearing with only one thought: how to survive?





	1. The First Meeting

_"I want him out!" The melodic voice of a woman shout's with venom._

_"Are you sure?" Asked a deep voice._

_It was silent for a while before the woman speaks with hatred._

_"I want him gone, as fast as possible!"_

_"That, my love, I can do!" Answered the man with a smirk._

 

 

"Taekwoon, come here boy. I want to talk to you." The voice of the Head Alpha boomed throughout the clearing in which the pack lives.

Said boy looks up from his barely eaten food and gives a little nod. He sets his food down and stands to follow his Alpha into the woods with a stoic face.

Jung Taekwoon, or Leo, is a nineteen year old boy with a stoic face and a cold personality as most say. Of course it is not true but nobody from the pack did ever try to get to now him so they just labeled him as a loner withing the pack. The truth is, Taekwoon is just a shy boy with to many fears. But who wouldn't be afraid if you are seen as nothing but a weak breeding machine that shouldn't say a thing and has no rights in general? Taekwoon is an omega, the lowest rank in an pack, the weakest, the trash, whore and so many other filith things the people likes to call his kind. But unknowns to him it isn't the only reason why nobody want's to be with him. He is the most beautiful omega of the pack and because envy is an ugly green monster, other omega's spread rumours about him.

Sure he is to tall for his rank but his body is a dead giveaway netherless with it's curves and milky, smooth, white skin. His slender but lean figure is carried by long, smooth, hairless legs with thick thighs. His hips let alphas and betas alike dream of, especially his round, firm butt, to hold and pound into. His chest is as his legs smooth but firm with light abs. His face is a soft oval with a button nose, thick kissable lips and warm, deep brown almond eyes. And don't forget his honey like voice, even if quite and emotionless it's a voice all higher ranks would like to hear moan for their cock and more. His hair is such a light blond it looks white and gives the effect of an halo. In short words, Jung Taekwoon is a goddess in the omega world but sadly doesn't knows it.

The walk is quite apart from the animals that hush around the predators and wind in the trees. They walk for a while till Taekwoon noted that they are near the border from the territory and he askes himself what they are doing there. He side eyes his Alpha in hopes of explanation but the men keeps quite. When they arrived Taekwoon turns to look at his Alpha only to be meet by a blank stare that seems to hide something. He becomes nervous and starts to shuffle under the stare. After a some time he decided to break the silence.

"Alpha, why are we here?" His quite voice is merely a hushed whisper but the Alpha looks at him like he screamed at him.

A slap is heard through the woods and the life comes to an hold. Taekwoon is wide eyed with his face turned to the side and a red hand print on his check. He whimpers quietly and touches the spot that stings, never in his life has someone slapped him. He was shocked but the next minutes should hurt like hell.

"You're a worthless piece of shit and I can't bear to see your face any longer. You're no longer part of this pack."

It was like a second slap in the face when the pack bond snapped. He is an outcast from now on, he whimpered again, louder this time. It seems unreal to him until he is hit again, stronger, a full blow to his head. He stumbles, barely catching himself but when he looks again he is meet with an ash grey wolf and bared teeth. He stumbles again but is hit netherles with a blow to his side that troughs him into a tree and only then does he realised that he is bleeding, his head and side open with blood slipping out. His vision becomes blurry and he is dizzy. He hopes of a bit defence so he shifts into his wolf form but I does nothing, only makes him slightly numb but he still feels a few more blows to his body before the world goes black. His last thought is that he wishes his life had been better, with someone who loves him and treats him like he wishes, with care and patience.

 

 

 When he opens his eyes again he is surprised to be still alive at first but when he feels the pain he understands that his ex-Alpha must have thought that death was to good for him. His whole body hurts and he whimpers loudly till he remembers his situation and tries to muffle his sounds. He has to tend to his wounds so he starts licking at the most reachable places but still trying to turn down his noises. It's difficult especially because he has to have an ear to the surroundings so that he is not as helpless as he in reality is. It takes a while and after much licking and yelps later he gives his body time to relax. It's only than that he notices the clearing he is in, in an area he doesn't know. When he can finally concentrate on his surroundings he is able to catch the sound of water. Much to his relieve it's nearby so he stands on his wobbly legs and goes into the direction of the water.

By the time he reaches the small flow he is more crawling than walking and is again trying to be quite and unnoticeable. He reaches the edge and dives in in hopes to wash the blood away and maybe clean the wounds a little before he begins to lap at the water, a poor try to balance his blood loss. He stayes in the water, laps on it, keeps his eyes and his ears on his surroundings, to maskes his scent a while longer and wash himself a bit more. When he finally walks out of the water his fur is free from blood and dirt. His snow white fur with golden flecks shines in the sun that barely shines through the trees. After some looking around he finds a space where the sunlight hits the ground in an big circle so he crawls there to dry his fur and to restore some energy before he begins to search for some food.

While he lays there he finally starts to think about his situation. He's an omega, weak and wounded, he doesn't know how to hunt and that's just bad at the moment because he is hungry and he should do something to make up for the blood loss. But what makes him shake in fright is that he is a rough, nobody will note if he dies, or if an alpha happens to stumble upon him and take him against his will, nobody will care. It lets him whimper again, loud and full of fear and for a moment he forgets to be quite and howls in sorrow but the fright is never far away. He lays there for a while, survives the wood surrounding him and trys to pick up the sounds of nearby animals, careful to be quite again.. He is still shaking like the leafs in the wind but he decided he has to stand some time or another so he stands on wobbly paws and trys to steady himself. It takes a few minutes but when he thinks he can hear a rabbit not far from him he can take steady steps in the direction of his prey.

It doesn't takes long before he reaches his prey, he crouches down to watch it for a while, trys to remember what he heard from the hunters of the pack, till he sees his chance and pounce. He delivers a clean bit to it's neck, it twich a few times before it goes limp in his snout. He has to say he is proud of himself that he managed to hunt his very first prey all alone only with some short and incomplete explanations from his ex pack hunters. And all that while he is wounded and weak. He decided to walk back, that this prey has to be enough for a while before he becomes cocky and makes mistakes that could give a opening for an enemy that goes undetected by him. So he walks back and lays down again in the sunny spot. He takes his time while eating but never lets his guard down. When he finished his meal he stands up again to take some gulps of water and to search for a safer places for a nap. A bit up the flow he finds a little cave that will do it for the time where he can rest and come back to his powers, as low as it may be it's better than nothing. After making a make shift bed from leaves he settles down with a huff. Sleep finds his way easy to him, to worn out to stay any longer awake.

 

 

_A rustel could be heard near a little cave at the edge of a flow. Three big wolfs lurk in the shadows, quite to not wake the weak and finally asleep little omega._

_"He is so weak." The honey brown beta whimpers._

_"Gosh, I wanna rip that stupid Alpha in pieces. Let me rip that bastard apart, slowly of course, please Alpha." The chestnut brown wolf with black flecks pleads._

_A growl sounds, successful shutting the two up but not loud enough to wake the weak beauty. A black Alpha steps soundless out of the bushes and through the water till he stands in front of the cave to get a better look on the omega. Since he has his mate he is not really interested in the young boy but he could never turn his back on someone who needs help and this one needs more than help. It tore his heart to hear him whimper while nursing his wounds._

__

**He was curious why he could smell blood in his territory. He followed the smell with his two betas only to witness how a Head Alpha, it seems, dumped a heavily wounded omega down in the middle of the clearing that gazed his territory. He was shocked to say the least when the Alpha disappeared like he was just looking around and not let an pack mate, an omega, to die. He debated for a while till he told his betas to stay and keep an eye on the young boy so he could follow the man. When he made it to the border of another territory he wished he has to never tell the wounded boy what he witnessed.**

__

**"You dumped him I hope!" A young, blonde woman pipes with a fake sweet voice underlaid with so much venom he asked himself what the boy had done.**

__

**"Of course my love, I told you I get rid of him. If his wounds doesn't kill him, the Wolve's from the nearest pack will do. I'm not Head Alpha for nothing." The man says, so proud of himself the hidden Alpha wants to vormit.**

__

**"But say my love, why should I get rid of him again?" This question got his attention, he wants to know to so he can decide what will happen next.**

__

**"He is an irritation, he will eat all our food and will steal all alphas. I hate him! I can't stand him!" The woman cried. The man laughs, mumbles something about that the boy would never get him and that he is no longer a problem to his queen. The Alpha stands in disbelief, they doomed an omega to death because of the insecurity of the stupid Head Omega. Bloodlust shines in his eyes but he will lay off for now so he can take care of the sweet omega boy. So he returns to his betas to see the omega eating a little rabbit that he hunted himself as his pack mates say, looking proud as if there child mastered his first steps. Well what can he say, he's proud too. They resume their observations, watching when the omega makes a make shift bed and falls asleep within seconds. 'So tired' the Alpha thinks.**

__

 

__

_So here is he now, his pack mates informed about the happenings at the border and equally riled up as he. They don't think twice or discuss the next steps, instead he sends one beta back to inform the other two about the happenings while the other two stay back to guard the little thing. It has everything to be ready when they come back, hopefully with a new pack member._

__

 

__

 

__

 When he wakes up again it's morning, the sun barely rising. He shudders, it's still very fresh in the morning since it's spring. But he doesn't care, well he tells himself that, so he stretches and crawls out of his hideout to the flow, for a bath and to drink but he surely didn't expect to find an unknown Alpha and beta on the other side who watch him intensely, so he freezes, eyes wide before he begins to scan the surroundings in a frantic manner. As if sensing, which is good possible, the Alpha lowers himself and speaks in a calm, soothing voice, halting Taekwoons moves. 

__

"No harm here little one. My name is Hakyeon, Head Alpha from the pack VIXX. This is my beta Jaehwan. We don't mean harm." The black, bulky wolf, Hakyeon, says and swings his head to the beta Jaehwan, who gives a little bow in his wolf form before both change into their human forms. In front of Taekwoon stand now two attractive young man. Hakyeon and Jaehwan are both a little smaller than himself but the power that radius from them let's no doubt that they are good fighter. If they wanted his life he didn't stand a chance against them, not alone and less with both so he stays and listens. Hakyeon has smooth, sun kissed skin, warm brown eyes, dark red plush lips and a black messy mop of hair. He's slender, like Taekwoon, but with more muscles and albeit Alpha, soft features. Jaehwan has a mix of sof and hard features, his lips a soft pink plush, a slightly long nose and big, beautiful coffee brown eyes. A lean, light muscular body, thick tights and long legs. If not for the smiles on their faces Taekwoon would call them intimidating. Both are undeniable handsome but with a pretty touch.

__

Taking the silence as a go to talk again Hakyeon resumes. "I would like for you to come with us, be a part of my pack. I know you must be frightened but we will not harm you in any way, well too strong hugs not counted." At that comment both wolf's chuckle before they turn friendly serious again. "You don't have to be part of the pack immediately, you don't even have to come into the clearing if your not sure. But at least stay around, so we can protect you like the rest. Just stay close. You can follow us and stay at the flow, it's nearby our home and you can see the others and just watch for the moment."

__

It is a nice offer he has to say and he is greatfull that they don't expect him to jump right into the water after what happened to him just the day before. Come to think of it, it seems like they know what happened to him when they offered this deal. Before he can investigate his stomach rumbles and he is sure that if he would be in human form he would blush but since he is in wolf form he just flatts his ears in embarrassment. He hears a chuckle so he looks up again, and asks himself when he lowered his head, to be meet with a warm smile and gaze. Both wolfs are again in wolf form and the Alpha carefully creeps to him, his belly nearly touching the ground but since he has to go through the water first it barely touches. When he is nearly in front of Taekwoon he speaks again, lowers himself flat against the ground, belly half showing, a gesture of good intentions.

__

"I nearly forgot that you only had a rabbit after the whole drama yesterday. Jaehwan can hunt something for you, he is our best hunter so it would be a proper meal for you while I could nurse your wounds till they are healed. How does that sound?" Hakyeon stays in his lying position waiting for him to accept or not. After some consideration he nods, barely noticeable, nobody in his old pack would have seen it but Hakyeon saw and gave Jaehwan a signal so he starts hunting. It doesn't takes long till he is gone and Taekwoon is alone with the Alpha who slowly crawls to Taekwoon, never breaking eys contact but since no objection comes he continues till he is near enough to give the first wound a careful lick. He flinches softly but other than that he remains motionless and other than occasionally a low whimper he is quite too. The licks are so relaxing that he closes his eyes and nearly dose off when he feels a second tongue licking his wounds so he jolts awake to see Jaehwan back, helping to nurse him and he looks apology to Taekwoon when he understands why he jolts back awake in the first place before he continues. The act lulls him back and this time he falls asleep.

__

 

__

It is nearly an hour later that he wakes up again to the delicious smell of food. When he opens his eyes he is meet with a new face, to be exactly with three faces but only one is direct in front of his face so he scrambles away and a surprised noise leaves his throat. He backs away wide eyed, tail tucked between his legs and a mewl escapes. The chocolate brown wolf, with cream sprinkles, eyes widen in realisation and backs away but never breaking eye contact, he makes comforting noises while doing so and draws attention to them. Hakyeon is fast to react, he stands in between the two with his warm and comforting gaze directed at the frightened omega. 

__

"No need for panic little one, that's my mate, Hongbin he's an omega too. He didn't wanted to scare you but he couldn't help himself. He's a sweetheart I promise. The other two are from my pack too, they wanted to see you so no panic. The white alpha is Wonshik, he's my second in command and a big ball of fluff. The other is my second beta, Jaewhans mate and our youngest Sanghyuk but he likes Hyuk more. By the way you never told me your name little one." Taekwoon is sure when Hakyeon would be in human form he would smile but even so is he calmed down by the soothing gaze shot in his direction and decides it's safe so he changes into his human form. He hears gasps so he pecks under his fringe through to see all the Wolfe's with wide eyes staring at him. He shifts under the staring before he speaks for the first time since he meet Hakyeon.

__

"My name is Ta-Leo, my name is Leo. I'm unmated and my former pack is the Blue Star pack. I'm 19 years old." His velvet voice sounds and again hears he a collected gasp, the pack looks at him in stunned silence and never stops staring. After a good five minutes he can't handle it any longer so he changes back and rolls himself into a tiny ball, muzzle under his paw and tail tucked under his body. It's silent till a whimper breaks Hongbin out of his trance. He takes the state fom the distressed wolf in before he shooed the others back to their work, only Hakyeon and Wonshik glance at the wolf from time to time. Hongbin slowly crawls to Leo until he reaches him, he whinnes to let his fellow omega now he is here before he begins to lick the other, his new hyung. When he sees that the other pecks out from his hideout he gives a reassuring lick to his muzzel and whinnes again.

__

"I'm sorry if I scared you hyung. But did someone ever told you how beautiful you are? I've never seen someone with so soft locking hair and skin, even in wolf form your gorgeous. Gosh, so pretty even if you are quite tall but hey I'm tall too so yeah I blabber I'm sorry." Hongin let's out an embarrassed chuckle before he sees that Leo looks at him as if he's crazy. "Wait, why are you looking at me like this? Don't tell me....oh dear, believe me when I tell you that I never saw a more beautiful omega than you. But before I blabber again let's eat, shall we?" 

__

Leo doesn't know what it was but even if he still thinks Hongbin stood to long in the sun he likes the other and is sure, with an Head Omega like him he will be well treated so he nods, rises and together they walk to the fire to the rest of the pack. They are all in human form and give him sweet smiles. It's the first time he sees Wonshik, Hongbin and Hyuk in human form. They are tall, Wonshik as tall as he himself and Hyuk and Hongbin are the same high, a little smaller than himself but taller than their mates, which he finds funny. Hongbin and Hyuk have soft features, Hongbin has big warm brown eyes that held so much care for everyone at the fire, a tender smile on his pink lips, a cute button nose. His chocolate brown hair is short and neat, his body slender with soft curves at the right places. Hyuk has a curious but also playful look in his almond honey brown eyes. His hair is just like his fur a honey brown, a slender figure with wide hips, a breeder beta it seems. It's a surprise for him, he heard it gives betas with hips like omega. Just like omegas these betas can conceive which should mean that Hyuk is the submissive in his relationship. Both look cute but you can see they have more to say than others with their status in other packs.

__

When Leo gazes at Wonshik again his breath hitches in his chest, he is more than handsome. His face a perfect play between hard contours and soft, pink lips, warm eyes in that he could get lost and a slightly sharp button nose all framed by a messy white locks. His body that of a god with his muscles not to hard looking, white, soft looking skin, big hands and strong arms and legs. He is openly oggling at the man till their eyes meet. Leo's eyes widen and he looks down fast, a deep blush crawls up from his chest till his ears and it becomes deeper when he hears a deep chuckle from a voice he is sure he didn't hear before. When he feels a presence next to him he glance to the side to be meet with Wonshik and a sweet smile on his lips. He could swear his heart never pounded this hard and fast in his chest and his breath was never this uneven. It takes a while before Leo has his breathing and heartbeat somewhat normal again and when he glanced to the side again as secretive as he can be sees Wonshik do the same. He smiles to himself when he looks back to his food and begins to eat.

__

He has made up his mind, he will join this pack and it has nothing to do with a certain white furred wolf. Maybe he can finally have the family that he has hoped for his whole life and maybe, just maybe he can have the love he wished for.

__


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo explores his new home and tastes the true meaning of pack

"Leo did you saw the kids?" an out of breath Hakyeon asked the blond sitting at the fire place.

"No, I didn't saw them. Why, did something happend?" Leo glanced at the alpha a few feet away from him, if you looked exactly at his back you could see two different colored pair of brown ears twiching. It was a cute sight, an amused and fond smile could be spottet on his face and if the Alpha had paid a bit more attention to Leo he would have seen it but since he looked around he just turn on his heel and resumed his search in the woods.

When the leader was out of listen reach the two brown pups bouced from behind the white wolf, nuzzled and licked him only to do the same with Leo as a 'thank you' for keeping their secred.

Both watched in amusment as the boys bounced around with an fond smile. It is now half a year since he joined the pack and never in his life was he so happy and relaxed. He didn't just found a home, he found his long wished family and he is so content that he doesn't want to change a thing, well maybe he would like to have his white haired neighbour as his living partner but for now he is content. He still remembers how his pack mates reacted to his news, a fond smile never leaving his face.

 

_After they finished eating they made their way to the territory along the flow. It's a warm and sunny day and even if he decided that he will join the pack he walked at the end and even if he looked around he still knows that the others looked behind to make sure he is still there, it's nice to know that there is someone that looks after you even if they don't know each other for long or doesn't know each other in general. It doesn't take long before they come to an hold and just like Hakyeon said, you could see the clearing from the flow. In the open field stood between flowers five cabins around a big fire place. The cabin in the middle was the biggest from the five. They change they forms before Hakyeon spoke._

_"So this is our home. Like you maybe thought already, the big cabin in the middle is the main cabin, the Alpha cabin, it's where we eat together but it's also were we hold meetings or just spent time together. The house to the right is Wonshiks house." Hakyeon looked at said Alpha but also at Leo just to see him looking at the Alpha with a slight blush, he smiles mischievous at the two before he continues. "The house to the left is Hyuks and Jaehwans, since Wonshik hasn't found his mate jet he lives alone. The other houses are for guests but also new members when we should have some. The pack house has guest rooms too so we have more than enough space if family comes or when other packs need help. We have a special cabin a bit into the woods for omegas in heat that don't want help. When you decide to join us you can choose between the free houses for you. But you can take your own sweet time, watch us do our daily chores and so on." It's silent for a bit before the other wolves make a move to go but before they can Leo speaks._

_"I would like to join you now, I don't need time to think about it." Five pairs of eyes are on him and five pairs of jaws dropped to the floor, it's a funny sight so Leo starts laughing, loud and rich, his eyes turn into half moons and he doesn't stop till he feels someone embrace him. He is stunned into silence and reacts only when the others join to hug, silly smiles could be spotted on six faces. It's again a nice feeling and he enjoys it so long it lasts. When they part, Wonshik tells him that he can choose a house for himself, when Leo choose the house next to Wonshik the later smiles a triumphantly smile._

_The think that greets Leo first is a small cream entrance hall with a coat hook and shoe cabinet out of oake wood with a body mirror opposite. From here you come into an open living room connected with the kitchen. The kitchen is hold in black, white and grey, a middle sized fridge is connected with a long  black marmor worktop. The sink and dishwasher are in simple silver while the cupboards are black-white. The table is connected to a little bar like wall that separates the kitchen and living room surrounded by four chairs._

_The living room is in cream and other brown colours. The couch and loveseat in a deep brown with cream pillows. In front of the couch is a glass table, the wall opposite has a sideboard with the TV in the middle hanging, the colour a nice brown white. The room is fully decorated with wolf figures and pictures but also flowers and wood pictures, the walls in a soft cream with dark brown leaves painted here and there. Further in the house is a small corridor with a staircase and two doors, one is a storeroom and the other a little guest toilet. Upstairs are four more rooms. The first to the right is a big office room with a big oak desk nearly in the middle of the room, large bookshelves behind the desk with everything worth to know, history of their kin, from the humans and other beings but also about the nature, the universe and medical books along with different novels of a kind. The walls are in wheat and here too are wolf figures and pictures of wolves and the nature. The wall to the right has a big window which can be used as a reading corner with soft looking coffee brown pillows and a little coffee table in front._

_The room to the left is a big bathroom held in ocean blue and white. Left from the door are two sinks, with a long mirror from one end to the next, under the sinks are two cupboards and above connected to the mirror is a long shelf, everything hold in white decorated with shellfishes in different colours. On the right is the toilet and opposite from it the waterfall shower which is hold in an ocean feeling with blue and green shellfishes as floor and a waterfall resembling wall, the shower and the bathtub are hidden behind walls, only the floor to ceiling and corner to corner mirror is shown from the entrance into that area in the middle. The tube has like the shower a floor out of blue and green shellfishes with the outside in blue tiles , the rest flooring in the room is a white tile. Between bathtub and shower is a long window that let the bathroom shine in the daylight._

_The two last rooms are bedrooms, one for guest the other the master bedroom. The guest room has a queen size bed in a simple brown, on each side are nightstands with lamps and a big dresser to the left of the door, to the right is a big window that leads to a little balcony, the walls held wheat. The master bedroom has a king size bed in the middle of the room with nightstands in cream and chocolate on each side with lamps hanging on the wall just above, the beddings in cream and gold while the wall behind the bed is black with gold accents. To the left from the bed is a big window again with a reading corner and to the left is a walk-in closet. The décor is like in the office and the living room with flowers, wolf figures and pictures, he thinks that the final and personal touch will come with time._

_All in all, Leo is in love with his new home, sure it's too big for him alone but maybe he doesn't have to be alone for long. After his little tour through his new home it's already time for supper and Leo leaves his house at the same time Wonshik wants to knock. The young omega blushes but follows anyway. Supper is idly, everyone is chatting with everyone and they include Leo as much as he let's. Nobody pushes him, are content with his comments here and there and listen attentively to every word he says . He is happy, the whole pack can tell so they let him take his own pace._

 

"What ya smiling about?"  The amused voice from Wonshik called next to him, the alpha now in human form is next to Leo, watching the beautiful omega fondly. A little startled said omega turns to the younger a smile again on his face. "Ah, I only recalled our meeting and your reactions to my wish to stay this soon."

 

Later that day the pack is lazy sprawled around the fire, a content silent surrounding them. Hakyeon is cuddling with Hongbin, the omega lying on the Alphas chest with closed eyes, fingers lazily move through the youngers hair helping him to relax. Jaehwan is sprawled not far from the younger rolling his eyes every now and then with a smile when the other whines when the fingers stop moving. The makane is moving his fingers through Leo's hair earning content sighs and whines every know and then. He sees a certain alpha watching the older omega with a soft, fond and longing smile but stays silent for now, deciding he helps them later if necessary. They stay like that till late at night, only standing up to refire the fire or for toilette rounds.

In bed Leo asked himself how it happened that he layd in Wonshiks lap but when he feels the ghost of the alphas fingers in his hair and on his back, sides and arms again he decide it's not important, instead he sleeps with a smile on his face.

 

In the morning when Leo wakes up he could swear he can smell the white alpha on his sheets and the ghost of his fingers on his body are as fresh as the night before, a warm shudder goes down his spine and he hums in approval. He thinks for a moment what he should make out of this but decided to be content and look if it's happening again. With a smile he begins his daily routine and meets the pack for breakfast in the main house, watching his attractive neighbour from the eye angle, smiling and humming to himself.

"So my sweets, mating season is near, full moon too and I just want to see how we want to do it. I think full moon we will hunt together again but I'm a bit concern about Leo so I would like to talk to you later." Hakyeon of course had everything under control, the ever caring and loving Alpha, so it was no surprise to Leo that he would address this but he was thankful that he wanted to talk this out in private so he nodded.

When they finished with eating the two betas shooed the oldest omega to go with the Alpha to talk the matter out so he could go back to his day. So here are they know sitting in the office opposite from each other sipping idly on their coffee  till Hakyeon clears his throat.

"So Leo, you are half a year here , had seen many people in this time and maybe found someone who you maybe could mate with. I don't want to say that you have to, just want to know if you have someone on your mind so I could maybe talk to him or could give you advice's . If not, you can go to the heat den if you want." Hakyeon had a concern but hopeful look and Leo though for a moment if he should tell him about Wonshik.

"Actually Hakyeon, I'm not ......."

"I know who would love to help hyung with his heat. Wouldn't know why he would look at hyung like he does if not and I would really question him why he would  creep in hyungs house if he wouldn't want to be close to him." Hyuk stood with a shit eating grin in the doorway, he didn't follow his hyungs and spyed on there conversation, oh no, and if so he only did it so he could make thinks right. He closed the door behind himself and took the seat next to Leo, both elders starred at him, Leo slightly frowning, recalling the sent in his bedroom this morning.

Hakyeon couldn't take the waiting for the makane any longer so with hope it's who he whishes he asked the question both elders wants the answer to. "Who could help Leo with his heat, if he let him of course." 

It's silent for a while in which Hyuk watches Leo's face, hope flitting in his eyes along with longing and uncertain. He smiles finally at the omega, stands up and walks to the door. With one last look at his hyungs he leaves the room only letting a name behind, content that he helped, to let the Alpha deal with the rest. Hakyeon is of course excited and can't wait to let his magic work while Leo trys to understand what just happened, only the name and Hyuks sentence before the Alphas last question in mind.

**"Wonshik."**


End file.
